You and Me: The Untold Story
by Wanli8970
Summary: Slight AU "Maybe... It's better for us to move on. Life is not about looking back, it's about learning from all the hurt we've suffered through." Have you ever lost a friend where you didn't know how special they were until it's too late? What do you do when that happens? You cherish them. After all, it's better than rewinding the past.


**Author's Note: Hello everyone! So, this is my first _Wicked_ story and I hope you all enjoy the first chapter!**

 **I don't own Wicked.**

 **EDIT 11/12/16: Hey guys! So, I decided to re-edit most of this because I got a new software and it showed a lot of errors on this chapter. Since this is my first Wicked story, I really want it to be special for you guys to read. Granted, I'm no Ultimate Queen of Cliffies or Fae'sFlower, but I'm still willing to try the Wicked Fandom with my own style to it!**

 **Also, if anyone reads this, please leave a review! It makes me happy to know that people are commenting on my story!**

* * *

 _"Ozians like to think they're immortal when in reality they're not. What really matters is we live our lives to the fullest, using hope to shine away from the darkness that always surrounds us."_

 _-Serafina_

* * *

 **Dear Old Shiz**

Shiz. Oz's greatest university there is. Ranging from many different architectures to the cafes that the students love to spend their time away from studies and enjoy gossiping about other students. However, the last part Pip didn't fully understand, but that's what Spanky has been telling him and Serafina during the carriage ride. Sitting with his back in full posture is Pip's father, Chief Barren, who is currently sitting next Spanky, his short, one-legged, hunchback friend, and advisor, with an irritated expression as he told the children more outrageous stories of the students of Shiz.

"-horrible fashion, ye kiddies widnae believe it!" Spanky shouts with his incredibly thick accent making him hard to understand if it weren't for the fact Pip and Serafina speak the language Qua'ati themselves, only their accents are lighter compared to Spanky's. "White and blue? On a Quadling? Bah! If I were the one in charge, they'll be wearing red all year!"

"Enough of your squabbling, Spanky," Pip's father, Chief Barren, said with a wave of his hand. "I'm sure the kids can handle a little change of wardrobe. It's not like they're being carted off to war." His father shrugged. While his accent is thick, it was probably easier for an Ozian to understand him better than Spanky.

"Aye, but they will!" Spanky said with a wave of his finger. "A school is a dangerous place, kiddies, ye'll be submitted to endless amounts of work! Force tae study things ye already know! Go off tae battles with ye peers for the bloodshed of complete dominance!"

Pip could feel Serafina's hands fly towards his arm and gave it a tight squeeze, which he return with his free hand over hers to comfort her. He knew that Serafina always has a dislike for violence, and it didn't help that Spanky mention the word "bloodshed" when she's already nervous about attending this University. Oz, even he is. Both Serafina and Pip have been home-tutored their whole lives, why wouldn't they be nervous if they have to go to a whole different place with strangers they don't even know. And they're only seventeen!

Seeing how nervous they are, Chief Barren turns and shoots a glare at his advisor. "Now, enough! Can't you see the kids are already nervous? You never even _been_ to Shiz before anyway, Spanky."

"Aye, true, but ah _hae_ been to School before. And trust me, those kiddies willnae last a day from the carnage that is-!"

Spanky couldn't finish his sentence when the carriage suddenly gives a violent lurch to the right, almost making Pip tumble out of his seat if Serafina and his father didn't wrap their arms around him to prevent that from happening. However, the carriage is still leaning dangerously close to the right, Pip can hear all of their luggage hitting against the walls of the trunk and the driver giving a surprised yelp when the carriage suddenly tilted.

"He's just kidding, Sera!" Pip called out to his best friend over the chaos after feeling Serafina's grip on the cloth of his arm tighten very hard. Out of all times, for Spanky to scare her, he had to do it while they were in the carriage. Why couldn't he scare her when they could be outside and the only damage Serafina could only do is make a nearby light bulb explode.

T-That's right!" His father said quickly, playing along in hopes they don't get killed. "You know Spanky, lass! Always the one with the jokes, right Spanky?!" At that, Chief Barren shot Spanky a look, who is gripping the left door tightly to stop himself from falling.

"A-Ah... Aye!" Spanky nods his head rapidly. "Just pulling yer string, girlie! Please don't send the carriage over!"

A few seconds went by and Pip began to fear that it didn't work when the carriage suddenly return to its normal position, making them all fumble in their seating positions before they all sigh in relief. The driver outside didn't say anything because he knew what had happened, he was just surprised it happen so soon.

"Are you kids alright?" His father asked, gripping both of their shoulders tightly with his large, meaty hand as he looks them over.

"We're fine, Dad," Pip said to reassure his father. "Just a little startled, but don't forget, this isn't the first time this happened."

This brought a twitch of smile through his father's long and bushy red beard. "Aye, I suppose so." He breathes out as removes his hands from their shoulders and leans back against his seat.

"I'm very sorry, sir!" Serafina finally speaks up, her voice squealing as if she was a small mouse. "I-I tried to control myself, b-but I didn't! P-Please, forgive me!" With that, she bowed her head down with her hands shaking on her lap. She looked so vulnerable that Pip's heart went out to her by comfortingly putting his hand on her own shaky ones.

"It's not your fault, lass." His father was quick to reassure her before his face suddenly hardens. "Besides, Spanky should have known better than to frighten you like that. Right?" At this, he moves his glare towards Spanky, who is looking around innocently. Noticing the glares he's getting from both the father and the son, he finally relents.

Bah, alright... Sorry fer scaring ya, lassie." He sighed, although he completely understands that Serafina doesn't always feel comfortable with his jokes, Spanky isn't very happy that his fun has been cut short.

"I-It's alright, Spanky." Serafina, being the polite and generous person she is, was quick to accept Spanky's apology, since she knows the hunchback her whole time at the Barren Household. Sometimes Pip wonders if that's either a trait he deeply admires about his best friend or something he should worry about since people will take advantage of that.

However, he didn't have time to dwell on it for long when Spanky suddenly speaks up again. "Besides, what ah say 'bout school is true, though. It is like a war zone, there." The one-legged, hook-for-an-arm, hunchback then closed his eyes to avoid the deathly glares he got from the two family members.

* * *

They didn't have any incidents after that, thank goodness. However, Serafina should say that it would be the same for Spanky since he's still trying to get the ringing out of his ears when Chief Barren yelled at him by picking his chubby-pinky in his ears. By the time the driver announced that they've arrived at Shiz University, Serafina found herself mentally panicking again. She could barely control herself when they were in the carriage due to Spanky's outrageous stories, how is she going to handle herself when she's alone with Pip in a place they've never been to before? What if she ruins the entire school? What if-?!

Two firm, but soft hands suddenly grab her trembling ones, giving them a soft squeeze that instantly calms her down. Looking up, she saw the bright, emerald-green eyes that match her own, gleaming at her with Pip's adorable baby-face smiling to comfort her anxiousness. She knew that she's not the only that feels nervous about going to Shiz. Pip's social skills aren't exactly the best, the worst she's ever seen is calling a Winkie out on his weight problems after the Winkie made a disgusting remark about the Quadlings.

To be fair, Serafina couldn't really blame him for his treatment towards the Ozians who weren't Quadlings. For as long as she remembers, the Quadlings have been facing oppression since the beginning. Even before Chief Barren's rule over the Quadlings, they've been oppressed for a very long time. All the three countries in Oz, including the Emerald City, has been making taxes off the citizens in the Quadling Country, raising them up every year. Because of these taxes, the lands that the Quadlings live on are undeveloped and completely dangerous for the citizens to live on. No matter how many pleads or letters the Chief sent, things remain the same and the Quadling's suffering continues.

It wasn't just economically that Quadlings are suffering from, there have been verbal and civil rights torments as well. Apparently, Ozians think that Quadlings shouldn't even consider being humans. Whenever there is a Quadling that is in need of help, the other Ozians would just spit at their faces before walking away or just flat-out plain ignore them. They weren't even allowed to go to schools with other Ozians and hardly had any education. According to Pip, what the Animals go through today is nothing compared what they Quadlings have to go through. To be ignored, treated lower by all the people that look like you, to think that you're not even worth someone's time. Serafina really couldn't blame Pip for his attitude towards other Ozians.

But, that didn't mean she thinks that Pip should step down to their level. Ever since she was a little girl, Serafina always took her job of taking care of Pip very seriously. Since he's the son of the Chief, Pip will have to rule the Quadling Country when his father passes. If he were to keep stepping down to the Ozians' level, then he will cause wars and will have to be executed. That's a sight that Serafina never wants to see in her life.

Luckily, the only thing Serafina does have to worry about right now is Pip and her trying to navigate through Shiz until Lurlinemas. Just the two of them against the whole students of Oz.

 _"Oi!"_ Serafina and Pip broke out of their comforting gazes to each other to look out the open, carriage door to see Spanky standing there with a stern expression towards Serafina. "Aren'ch ye suppose to be helpin' me, lassie?" The hunchback said, gesturing with his head towards the back of the carriage.

Realizing what he's talking about, Serafina almost stumbles on her way out of the carriage before running to the back of it. "Right! I'm sorry, Spanky!"

"Aye..." Spanky mumbled underneath his breath before following the young, red-haired, Quadling girl to the back of the carriage, leaving Pip alone in the carriage until they can get his wheelchair safely detached from the back of the carriage where they tied it up so they could bring it to Shiz, since they weren't so sure that Shiz will be willing to provide a wheelchair for him.

"Almost... Careful...! There ye go, lassie." Spanky congratulated Serafina after successfully removing the wheelchair from the carriage and safely setting it down on the ground while Spanky is holding the loose ropes from the carriage. Once the wheelchair is on the ground, Serafina quickly hurries back inside the carriage to get Pip while Spanky pushes the wheelchair over to the door so it can be easier for Serafina to carry Pip out. While she is strong enough to carry Pip, Serafina can't don't it for a long period of time.

Meanwhile, Chief Barren and the driver are busy taking all of Pip and Serafina's luggage they need for Shiz. Barren stops for a moment to gaze at the two, roughly-wrapped, red gifts he's been planning to give to the kids before seeing them off with soft eyes. He couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself for the types of condition he's put the gifts under for the two most important people in his life, he couldn't even use proper materials for the gifts themselves when he made them. Shaking out of his guilty thoughts, knowing that he doesn't how much of the choice in the matter, and continues helping the driver unloading while putting the two gifts inside his enormous fur coat.

"You know, at one point in our lives, I _will_ be the one that's going to carry you." Pip remarks as Serafina hoists the lean boy over her shoulder and carries him out of the carriage.

Serafina finds herself smirking when she hears that. "Well, let me know when you find a way to not tumble under my weight." She quips sarcastically, gently setting Pip down into the wheelchair as the boy lets out a hearty chuckle from his friend's quip.

"Look at ye," Spanky begins as he watches Serafina places Pip's legs in the correct position on the wheelchair. "Already like a married couple, yer are." Hearing this made the two freeze when they felt a giant lurch in their stomachs. "Remember thon time where your father and aye thought ye two should be married, Pip? Ah, thon was a funny time..."

Hearing those words again made their stomachs lurch once again, forcing Serafina to hold her mouth to prevent anything from escaping while Pip has both of his arms wrapped around his abdominal area, trying everything he could to prevent himself from gagging. "P-Please, don't talk about that, Spanky..." The crippled boy begged, looking ready to empty his stomach.

"You _had_ to bring that up, did you?" Spanky turns to see the Chief staring down at him with a firm expression. "You know how these kids feel about that word when you put their names in the same sentence with it!"

"A thought they waur over it!" The hunchback said weakly in his defense. The Chief just sighs at his friend's lack of sensitivity before walks over to the gagging children puts both of his arms around their shoulders to somewhat comfort them after safely putting their luggage down on the ground.

"I-If Spanky is still mistaking us a for a couple, I don't think we're going to survive one week at Shiz, Sera..." Pip manages to groan out to Serafina, who nods her head rather rapidly, before he felt another lurch inside his stomach, letting out another groan. Serafina looks like she couldn't even hold what was in her stomach anymore as something seems to be dripping from her hands, which are still over her mouth.

Giving the children a few simple pats on the backs, the Chief helps Serafina up to her feet while wrapping his meaty-arm around her should keep her steady before he begins to lead the children to the courtyard. Behind is a grumbling Spanky, who is picking up all the heavy luggage that the two teenagers have with them and heaving them to the courtyard.

* * *

Once the peculiar Quadling family reached the courtyard, they begin to notice more students that are arriving at Shiz. Most of the students that they could see are either Gillikin or a Winkie, which they would sort of suspect since the Gillikin and Winkie Countries are the most richest lands in Oz, so it would make sense that most of the noble families' children will be here. They even manage to spot a few Munchkins that are either noble or just lucky enough to even get into Shiz. The main thing they noticed is that there are no other Quadlings amongst them, showing that Pip and Serafina are actually the lucky ones to be the first of the Quadlings to even be in the same school as the other citizens of Oz.

The Chief shook his head, this day was suppose to be a wonderful day for his son and the girl that's like the daughter he never had. He shouldn't be wallowing in self-pity for his kind in general, he's a father through-and-through. Nothing in the whole land of Oz is going to change that fact.

He then cleared his throat, catching the children's attention. "Well, now that we're here." The Chief bends down on his knees so he can look at his son in the eyes. Serafina bent down to her knees as well, figuring this is something that the Chief wants to talk about with her as well. "I know all these new faces and strange agriculture seem intimating, but don't let that get in the way our your studies. Work hard, and don't listen to what any of these teenagers say. You're both Quadlings, be proud of that." Suddenly he ushers the children closer so he can whisper to them, "Besides, I bet you two are the only ones who will even get an A in your classes."

Serafina had to hold back a chuckle as Pip gapes at his father in awe for his bold statement. "Dad!" Pip playfully punches his father on his forearm, although he can find himself chuckling with his father. Although his father is known for trying to be polite with the other Ozians, Pip knew that his father isn't afraid to poke fun at them when he's making sure they don't hear him.

"Besides," Spanky speaks up, gaining the attention of the three of them. "A think yer going to do better than that Blonde Lassie," the hunchback uses his hook to point at something ahead of them. In bafflement, the three turn their heads and once they caught sight of what Spanky is seeing, they had to bite their lips hard enough to draw blood just so they can hold back their laughter.

Right before them is a young, blonde, Gillikin girl riding on top of a large stack of suitcases. She's dressed in a full-on white Shiz Uniform, making her stand out amongst the other students of Shiz, even Pip, and Serafina. The Gillikin Girl appears to be wearing a little too much makeup to make herself look pretty, even Serafina doesn't wear that much makeup for formal gatherings and she looks pretty without it. What really made them laugh is how everyone in the courtyard is gushing over her and she's cherishing it. Oh yes, the Quadlings are definitely enjoying the other Ozians' obviousness.

"Well, well, well,"

Of course, there's always someone there to ruin the fun. They just weren't suspecting _him_ out of all people to be here. Pip could see his father's face quickly darkens from his original positive one, knowing that his least favorite person is in the same area as him. The crippled boy gently places his hand on his father's meaty forearm in hopes to calm him as Serafina and Pip back away when they see the familiar face coming towards them.

"I am, honestly, surprised to see you here, Chief Barren," said Frexspar Thropp, the Governor of Munchkinland, and the highest tax collector the Quadlings ever had (even worse than the Emerald City's taxes for them), as he walks up to them, pushing the wheelchair of his youngest daughter, Nessarose, in front of him. Right beside them is his oldest daughter, Elphaba, holding the luggage for her and her sister. While everyone is now busy staring at the green skin of the oldest daughter, the Quadlings didn't turn their gaze to her because they're used to it as they watch Frex continue, "I thought, as the ill-informed Quadlings you are, that your son and his vassal wouldn't be allowed inside a wondrous place like Shiz."

Pip couldn't stop his father from abruptly standing up from his position before slowly turning around to face the Governor. "Well, I guess us Quadlings have a few tricks of our sleeves." The large man slowly begins to walk towards the Munchkin, his stormy-grey eyes staring straight into the old man's dark eyes. "Like, oh well, I don't know-Hard work. Honesty. And determination."

This, however, made Frex smirk. "I'm sorry, but how is your son able to do any form of "hard work", as you call it when he's confined to that rusty old wheelchair, Bodo?"

"IT'S CHIEF BARREN-!" The Chief screamed, his ruddy face getting even redder from the rage, but abruptly stopped in hopes he didn't cause a scene like Frex wanted him too.

However, the students inside the courtyard are already chuckling underneath their breaths, while the Gillikin Girl did not hesitate to let her cracking laughter be known across the campus. While the two Thropp daughters are looking at their with father with disappointment, Pip still internally winced, one of the very old traditions that's still alive in the Quadling Country is the given names to all the citizens has to be original, the parents have to make something up so that their children can sound unique. Unfortunately, that didn't stop the Ozians for making fun of their names. Even Pip's nickname is something people laugh at, and they don't even know his full name. That sometimes make Pip a little jealous of Serafina because she's got a normal Ozian name.

Luckily, his father gave his famous "Chief Scowl" towards the laughing students, and they all shut up once they caught sight of it. The Gillikin Girl even let out a small squeal when she caught sight of it, making Pip and Spanky hold back their own chuckles. Out of the corner of his eyes, Pip can see Serafina not chuckling or even smiling from behind his wheelchair. Instead, the young redhead is looking down at her brown boots, not even daring to look up just so she doesn't have to look at that Governor in the eyes.

Said Governor is still smirking at the embarrassing situation his nemesis has brought himself in. Chief Barren then turn his glare at the Munchkinlander, "Now listen here, Frexspar," he spats. "What happened to my son, was something that's beyond my control. I am, still, deeply offended that you even think I would do that to my flesh and blood. The light of my life. He and his best friend both earned their rights to go to Shiz by Madame Morrible herself once she saw how well they've been homeschooled. And for the record, I had no control over my son's disability. You, on the other hand, _did_."

Pip could see the man's face darken from his smug expression before, he could even see Elphaba looking down at her feet from the mention of her sister's disability, while Nessarose seems to be staring at the exchange in confusion. Sometimes Pip wanted to rip his hair out at that girl's obviousness, thinking that the world revolves around her. The Quadling can understand why his father loathes the Governor, (other than their previous encounters before) the Munchkin always seems to take the chance to spoil his youngest daughter. _Not exactly an A+ father, I'll say that._ Pip thinks.

Before Frex could say anything, he was stopped by a small voice. "Father, please..." The man's face softens as he turns to his youngest daughter, who is looking up at him worriedly.

Seeing that the Governor is currently distracted by Nessarose, Pip took this as the chance to get his father's attention. "Dad..."

The Chief turns around, his face once hard but gradually softens once he sees the looks his family is giving him. While Spanky appears to be trying to burn holes at the back of Frex's head, Pip is looking at his father with a soft expression with concern shining in his eyes. Serafina is still refusing to look at the Munchkin family, but she does give the Quadling Chief a few glances with the same concern look before looking back down at feet.

He sighs, "I'm sorry you had to see that, son." Chief Barren bends back down on his knees so he can look at his son with his remorseful eyes.  
Pip just gives him a small smile and gently grips his meat hand. "It's okay, Dad," he says. "I know how riled up you get whenever you and that Munchkin are in the same area." This makes the Chief smile through his beard for a bit.

 _Clang!_

The loud noise made the Quadling Family snap their heads toward the Thropp Family, where they see Frex talking to Elphaba before shoving a case into her hands and walking away.

After momentarily getting over that distraction, Chief Barren then turns back to the two teenagers. "I suppose, it's time for me and Spanky to leave." This makes the Hunchback sigh, muttering things "Yer kidnae..." or "A chop that Munchkin to bits..." before heading to the carriage that they left behind. At the last second, he quickly turns back to face the teenagers. "Be sure to tell me _all_ about yer days when ye come back!" With that, the Hunchback makes his way back to the carriage.

The three remaining Quadlings stare after the hunchback for a moment before breaking into a fit of laughter. They knew that's the closest, heartfelt farewell that Spanky can ever give anyone. After calming himself down, the Chief takes out the two wrapped gifts from his cape, something that Pip noticed instantly. "Dad..."

"I figure, since I won't be seeing you kids in a few months, you both deserve something that shows how proud I am." The Chief flashes the children warm smiles before handing each of their gifts. "And don't worry, I didn't break any skin to get them."

"Dad, you really shouldn't have-" Pip stops his own sentence after removing the red paper and pulls out a cape made entirely of brown fur, just like the one his father is currently wearing. "Dad, the family's tribal cape...?"

"Just something I figure the future Chief would want to wear for the winter. After all, it kept me warm from all those Devastating Winters!" The large man joked as he gently takes the cape out of his boy's hands before placing it down on Pip like it's a blanket instead of an attire. Pip felt instantly warmer once the furry cloth covered his body.

He flashes his father a bright smile. "Thanks, Dad." The Chief gives his son a small smile before he turns his gaze to Serafina.

The girl watched the small exchange with a small smile before regarding her own gift. She gently removes the paper as delicately as she could and gasps in complete awe once she realizes what her gift is. "Sir..." Sera gasps out, picking up one red slipper in her hand. It looks pretty simple since that's all the Chief can afford, but they look beautiful to Sera, regardless. Although it looks like high heels, the heel isn't high enough to make it uncomfortable. Serafina has a feeling that she can wear these slippers the whole day if she wanted too, maybe even dance in them...

"Aye, I know how much you love to dance, Lassie,' said the Chief, apparently having to read the girl's mind while Sera still continues to stare at the slippers with a jaw-dropped expression. "So, I did everything I could to find you the perfect shoes for dancing. The best part of is that these shoes match that beautiful dress that you made. Do you like them?"

Serafina didn't respond by word. Instead, she reaches over Pip's chair and gave the Chief the biggest hug she could ever give him. "Thank you..." She whispers, appearing to hold back a couple of sniffles. The Chief just smiles and wraps his meat arms around the scrawny girl. Pip couldn't help but smile himself when he sees his father and best friend share a father-daughter moment before joining in. The three stayed like that for a few moments before Chief Barren remembers they he has to leave.

"Well," he begins as he removes himself from the hug, but still keeps his hands on the children. "Do good, and know that I love you both very much."

"We love you too, Dad," Pip said. The Chief smiles while giving them one last hug before he turns and leaves for his carriage.

Once he left the two alone, Pip and Serafina couldn't hide their excited smiles from each other. They're going to a new school! Their adrenaline is rushing from the fact that they're in a whole new place where they can get away from the restrictions that the Quadling Country's conditions created for them. They can be in a place where they can do whatever they want while staying together...

...And to be stared at by the Thropp Sisters.

They vaguely have forgotten that they're going to be in the same school with the two sisters, who are currently staring at them with a look they didn't recognize. Pip felt like he wanted to snap at them, but stops when he feels Serafina gently grabbing his forearm, wordlessly telling them that they're not worth it. The Quadling Boy breathes in-and-out through his nose to calm himself down before letting Sera push his wheelchair towards the other students in the campus, believing that to be placed where they're going to be assigned their rooms. He can faintly hear another set of wheelchairs behind them.

This is going to be a _long_ year.


End file.
